


i'm falling (and there's no one to catch me)

by howfunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, Harry is sad, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howfunny/pseuds/howfunny
Summary: Harry is struggling to deal with losing Sirius and Cedric. His relatives were particularly negligent this summer.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	i'm falling (and there's no one to catch me)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this sucks it's rlly late and i didn't even look it over

It's cold. And quite.  
The warmth Harry normally associated with Hogwarts was missing.  
Maybe it's because he didn't have his godfather. Or maybe it's because Cedric was dead and both of those deaths were his fault.  
He was almost as bad as Voldemort. The list of people who he's killed just keeps growing. Maybe he is the next dark lord. 

His stomach growls loudly in the quiet of the dorm. If it wasn't for his silencing charm, he's almost certain someone would've heard and made some type of joke.  
Harry can't remember the last time he's eaten. It must've been a couple weeks ago when the Dursley's went out to dinner and left him home alone. At least he's had water.

In his dreams, Hermione and Ron are screaming at him. Annoyed with him for stealing their time. Mad because of all the trouble he brings. Hurt because he led them straight into trouble. He knows their families are affected heavily because they're friends with him. Maybe it would be better if he just...  
No. People like him didn't deserve escapes. He deserved to suffer. The cuts and bruises all over his body didn't deserve to be healed because if he didn't constantly lead people to their deaths, maybe he would've have these cuts and bruises.  
Maybe if he didn't bring death to everyone around him, Sirius and his parents and Cedric would still be alive. 

Somehow, he had a feeling this was only the beginning.


End file.
